rijonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Brown
Pokémon Brown is a Hack Rom of Pokémon Red, created in 2004 by Koolboyman. It is elapsed in the new region of Rijon, which is south of Johto. The first 151 Pokémon in the Rijon Pokédex are the same Pokémon from the Kanto Dex. In the 2009 remake, the game expanded the Dex to 224 Pokémon. The 2014 remake added one more: Sylveon. The game also includes five new Elemental Types. Features *224 Pokémon from Gen I-IV and 1 from Gen VI, the Pokédex includes a total of 225 Pokémon. (Version 2014) *New Pokémon Evolutions *New Types *New TMs and HMs *Over 4 new Moves *A few new music track, including tunes from Johto *Post-game quest New Types In game, there are five new types: Wood-type, Gas-type,' Abnormal-type', Wind-type and Sound-type. Main Article: Elemental Types New TM's and HM's TM set on Pokémon Brown has changed a bit from the one introduced on Pokémon Red/Blue, with 12 TMs changing the learning move. The game features 50 TMs and four HMs. Main Article: List of TMs in Pokémon Brown New Evolutions In order to include the new evolutions of Pokémon in the first generation, Pokémon Brown adds special items that allow the evolutions. Also, it's possible to have all the Eeveelutions. Pokémon Type Changes *Clefairy/Clefable: Normal -> Fairy *Koffing/Weezing: Poison -> Poison/Gas *Marill/Azumarill: Water -> Water/Fairy *Bellsprout/Weepinbell/Victreebel: Grass/Poison -> Grass/Wood *Exeggutor: Grass/Psychic -> Psychic/Wood *Gastly/Haunter/Gengar: Ghost/Poison -> Gas/Ghost *Porygon/Porygon2/Porygon-Z: Normal -> Abnormal *Ditto: Normal -> Abnormal New Evolutions *Electabuzz -> Electivire (use Electrizer) *Magmar -> Magmortar (use Magmarizer) *Rhydon -> Rhyperior (use Protector) *Porygon -> Porygon2 (use Up-Grade) *Porygon2 -> Porygon-Z (use Dubious Disk) *Onix -> Steelix (use Metal Coat) *Scyther -> Scizor (use Metal Coat) *Sneasel -> Weavile (use Razor Claw) *Gligar -> Gliscor (use Razor Fang) *Magneton -> Magnezone (use Coronet Stone) *Misdreavus -> Mismagius (use Dusk Stone) *Murkrow -> Honchkrow (use Dusk Stone) *Kadabra -> Alakazam (use Trade Stone) *Haunter -> Gengar (use Trade Stone) *Machoke -> Machamp (use Trade Stone) *Graveler -> Golem (use Trade Stone) *Yanma -> Yanmega (Lvl 43) *Chansey -> Blissey (Lvl 55) *Tangela -> Tangrowth (Lvl 55) *Togepi -> Togetic (Lvl 20) *Togetic -> Togekiss (use Shiny Stone) *Golbat -> Crobat (Lvl 50) *Piloswine -> Mamoswine (Lvl 58) * Slowpoke -> Slowking (use King's Rock) * Poliwhirl -> Politoed (use King's Rock) * Seadra -> Kingdra (use Dragon Scale) *Eevee -> Espeon (level up an Eevee from the International Tunnel or level up the first Eevee from the Game Corner) *Eevee -> Umbreon (level up an Eevee from the cave north of Seashore City) *Eevee -> Leafeon (level up the Eevee obtained in a trade in Botan City) *Eevee -> Glaceon (level up the second Eevee from the Game Corner) *Eevee -> Sylveon (use Magic Wand; 2014 version only) Catch 'em All 210 of 225 Pokémon are obtain and other 15 Pokémon are unobtain, just remember and don't forget. Also never delete/toss/sell items like Electrizer, Magmarizer, Protector, Up-Grade, Dubious Disk, 2x Metal Coat, Razor Claw, Razor Fang, Coronet Stone, 2x Dusk Stone, 4x Trade Stone, Shiny Stone, 2x King's Rock, Dragon Scale, Magic Wand and Moon Stone. So, be careful. Also you can buy Rare Candy from MART in 5th floor in Hayward City. 210 Pokémon is the highest without using glitch or external trading. Other Changes *Wing Attack's base damaged has been increased to 60. *You can now bike in Castro Forest, Haunted Forest, various Route Gates that wouldn't let you before, and in Johto. *Certain Pokémon can now learn TMs that they couldn't learn before. *It's now impossible to transfer your Pokémon Red/Pre 2014 version Brown save to the new version without glitching the game and messing the Pokédex and item list Category:Games Category:Hacks Category:Pokémon Brown Category:Rijon